


Challenge day 13: Teacher

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, Dom Solas (Dragon Age), Elven Glory, F/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Lavellan (Dragon Age), delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Solas teaches Ellanna about 'Delayed gratification' (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 27





	Challenge day 13: Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut...pure smut

Ellanna fidgetted in her throne, the buzzing of magic between her legs helped nothing but to fuel what Solas had already started in the morning. "an exercise in delayed gratification" he told her. He had told her she wasn't permitted to have her satisfaction until he gave his say so.

This was a lesson Solas would normally spring on her when the mood took him, watching her slowly lose control throughout the day until she was begging for him to take her in a way only he could.

She had excused herself from her meeting to go into the washroom. Surely he wouldn't notice if she fingered herself in here, she needed release and she needed it now, she couldn't go all day without something to tide her over.

She looked behind her before pulling down her breeches pressing her legs together as she let out a small moan. Her hand going between her legs, just a little touch that's all she wanted.

She had gotten so close to touching herself before a hand jerked her arm away, twisting her around she came face to face with Solas, he shook his head tutting at her. He looked almost disappointed.

"Such a disobedient little girl" he tutted. "I didn't say you could touch yourself, did I?". 

A moan left her mouth as he ran a single finger along her sex, gathering her arousal on the pad of his finger, he grinned when he felt how wet she was for him, he could almost take her now and have done with it.

"What was that Vhenan, I didn't quite understand that" he teased, kneeling in front of her and parting her legs ever so slightly. A wide smile came across his face when he noticed her dripping onto her breeches, he stuck his tongue out just under her to catch the gift she had so generously presented him with.

"N-no" She sputtered out, she could feel his breath on her, which caused her to shudder, he didn't taste her, he kept his tongue under her waiting to catch the next drip and the next one.

He raised an eyebrow."Hmm...No what Vhenan?" he challenged, pulling away from her. "Have we forgotten our manners already?".

"No Sir" she panted, Solas grinned as he moved back between her legs, dragging his tongue along her thighs to lap at the arousal that coated them, making sure not to touch that one place she was desperate for him to with either his hand or his tongue, she didn't care, she just needed relief.

"You must have self-discipline Vhenan" He purred."You can cum soon, but not yet. A leader must be able to delay their gratification, to get a more enjoyable reward later on". A small ghost of his lips over the small nub nearly had her over the edge. He drew away after he lapped up what he wanted and pulled up her breeches without a word, standing back on his feet, pulling her face up to look at him.

"You should listen to Teacher, Vhenan" he scolded at her"I'd hate to have to punish you when you're doing so well".

He left her with a rough kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue, before walking out of the washroom with nothing but a smirk on his face.

Solas had upped the ante, he had opted instead to catch her around the castle, dragging her into corners and crevices, sticking his hand down her breeches to play with her, he never said anything to her about him not being able to touch her. He spoke nothing but filth in her ear in elven, his arousal was evident when he pressed up against her.

She was a mess by sunset when she made her way into the rotunda. Solas sat on his desk smirking at her."On your knees, Vhenan" Solas ordered as she sunk to her knees. He beckoned her forward having stop just before his feet.

"You look so beautiful like this Elly" he hummed"You've been such a good girl for me today haven't you?".

Ellanna nodded"Yes sir, can I cum now please?"She begged him, he chuckled as she trembled before him.

He looked at her curiously."Oh, I don't know about that, I haven't said you can yet"He taunted"How about you open the pretty mouth of yours first then I'll decide if you can".

Solas was already painfully aroused. When he had suggested this lesson to her he didn't think she would go along with it, but he had to give her credit. She had done well for her first try.

He grasped the back of her head dragging it up to look at him."We're still in lesson time, remember that" he asserted."You do as I say, you still don't cum until I say you can. You've done well today, don't ruin it now".

Ellanna opened her mouth, as he slowly fed her his member, relishing in the feel of her tongue, a few small thrusts in her mouth to start with before he pressed himself further down her mouth, another thing he was trying to teach her, he couldn't hit the back of her throat just yet, but he was close.

"You're getting much better at that, just a little more next time"He moaned, removing himself from her mouth to give her a rough kiss"You have 30 seconds to be bare for me if you don't make it in time you get nothing".

Ellanna hurridly disrobed herself of her clothes, she had made it with a few seconds to spare."Much better" he crooned kissing her. He took hold of her jaw and pulled her up to her feet.

He laid her on her front over his desk, using his knees to force her legs open as he kneeled behind her and dragged his tongue along her sex. Ellanna gave a cry in pleasure as Solas's tongue worked inside her, licked at her, he sucked the small nub gently making her toes curl. She was so very close now.

"Ah, Ah...Did I say you could?" he questioned her. "You can have it now, or wait that little bit longer, and have more than my tongue...your choice"

"I'll wait I swear..just please"She begged him.

"Is that an order Vhenan?" he questioned biting her thigh."You don't give orders here, I do". 

He moved up to her ass, kissing and lapping at the small hole before pushing his tongue in without any warning. a moan from him vibrating through her.

Ellanna was trying hard not to focus on the tongue in her ass, or the fingers that had joined in thrusting into her entrance, adding to her pleasure she squeezed her eyes closed again a telltale sign of her getting close to her release, just a little more and she was there.

Solas suddenly pulled out his fingers and his tongue making her give a loud cry, she was so close to it and he had again denied her. "Well done Vhenan, you are being such a good girl for me. Now you may have your reward"Solas praised her. Removing his clothes and swiftly pushing into her.

He bit down hard on her shoulder. She was already so wet he didn't need to start slow, he gave her a few hard thrusts, before setting a sharp pace inside of her. He grabbed at her hips trying to steady her as much as he could, as her legs hit the edge of his desk with every thrust, her cries egging him on further adding on to the already harsh pace he'd set for them both.

"Don't hold it, you have my permission" Solas panted in her ear before clamping down on her shoulder once more. It was all she needed as he felt her clamp down hard around him. Solas finished inside of her not soon after she had gone.

He picked her up from the desk gently and onto her feet when they had finished. Still, inside her, Solas walked them both slowly to his chair sitting them both down, he didn't want to pull out of her just yet while she was still twitching around him, he wanted to savour every last bit of it.

"Our next lesson should be only in elven," he remarked after a while, pulling slowly out of her when she had stopped twitching. "You need to know how to speak the language".

"But I don't know much elven" she responded. "How will I even know what you want".

"Don't worry about that Vhenan...I can teach you".

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 is Mount.


End file.
